Fall to Power
by Kiyami
Summary: The Shikon Jewel is complete, but a close friend steals it. What happens when the stealer uses the jewel?


AN: Hope you'll enjoy it! R&R Disclaimer: Kiyami doesn't own Inuyasha. Fall to Power 

1. Change

Naraku died at the hands of Inuyasha. Their battle was fierce and went on from noon to dusk. Finally as the sun rolled down the horizon, Miroku's hand was freed from its curse. The hole that had cursed his family had sealed up and a long life was expected. Sango had the death of her kin avenged that day by Inuyasha and Kagome received Naraku's Shikon jewels. The jewel that so many hunted for was now complete, but with a price. Inuyasha lay dying on the field from numerous wounds and exhaustion. Medicine would not help him, but perhaps the complete Shikon jewel could.

No one knew what Inuyasha was going to wish for. He hadn't told anyone, but most of them guessed he was wishing to become a full demon. Kagome looked down sadly at this. Inuyasha probably wouldn't want to come in contact with her after he became one. What use was she now? The Shikon jewel was completed and given to the one who deserved it the most.

Naraku's shredded body laid in pieces nearby. Leaves and other sorts of plants covered it hastily. A hand still poked out from underneath while frozen in the position that gave the impression of someone trying to grab something. 

The companions of the hanyou and reincarnation of the priestess, Kikyo, stood off to the side. Kagome gave a supporting arm to allow Inuyasha to sit up. His breaths came ragged and short, but they had all wanted him to make the wish. The one wish that could change all their lives.

Suddenly Shippo felt nausea sweeping over him. He collapsed onto the ground while rolling as if in pain. A hand clutched the clothing that surrounded the area of his heart. Pain, pure pain had come from his heart. Each heartbeat was an effort and it seemed as if his heart was increasing in speed. The pulse had gone to astronomical rates, as his face became red, his breath labored.

Kagome rushed over to Shippo like the others did. They knelt by his small body as Sango went off on Kilala in search for Kaede. Finally the excitement died down as Shippo returned to his normal state. Something felt different and his heart felt like a cold hand gripped it. 

His arms pushed him up and his legs made him run, but he wasn't doing this. Something controlled the movements of his body. Shippo tried to stop his body as it ran towards Inuyasha. Nothing would make his limbs move as he wanted. With each futile effort came a painful squeeze on his heart by that icy grip. 

Soon he was right next to Inuyasha. The tiny hands of the kitsune snatched the prized jewel from Inuyasha's weakened grip. Shippo then ran as fast as he could in the same direction. Shouts came from the group as he ran for his life. Inuyasha and the others not far from him and catching up.

Shippo didn't understand what he did, but the outcome would not be pleasant. With all his strength, he tried to slow down only to have that freezing touch squeeze his heart. Finally he stopped at a cave. Shippo sighed with relief as he realized there was no grip trying to squeeze the life out of him. Maybe Kagome would understand if he explained it to her and the jewel would return to its rightful owner.

"Hello young child." A voice of all sorts of features said in his right ear. The voice was old, but young. It was harsh to the ears and pleasing to hear at the same time. Loud and quiet, whispery and sounding like a yell. All of these features were rolled into one to create the quaint voice.

Shippo jumped slightly at the voice and shoved the Shikon jewel into his sleeve. He backed up away from the voice, but each step was an effort. Soon he just stopped to save his body from collapsing in exhaustion.

"Why are you so afraid? I am only here to help." Somehow the voice reassured the fox demon and he took more steps closer. "That is a good little boy. I know you have the Shikon jewel so I suggest you show it to me."

Shippo refused and began to back up, but involuntarily his hands slid into the pockets and pulled out the jewel. The fingers covered most of it, but there was no doubt about it that it was the real thing. The voice laughed softly.

"Good, good. Now I want you to make a wish using that. Forget about your friends and do what your heart desires." The voice instructed. A whoosh came from behind him and the voice was gone. The odd thing was, it felt like the wind was directed right towards him. The curiosity for the strange voice disappeared as his friends came into view.

"SHIPPO! Where are you?!" Despite the exhaustion from the battle, Inuyasha oddly had enough strength to yell the poor kitsune's name.

"I'm right here!" Shippo said as he stepped out onto the path. Another thing was that he didn't even say anything or move. He was just trying to blend in with the surroundings and hope that Inuyasha wouldn't sniff him out.

"Shippo, give the Shikon jewel to Inuyasha before he bursts a vein." Kagome said while helping Miroku restrain the angry hanyou.

"I don't wanna!" Again it happened. His body moved involuntarily. 

"That's it!" Inuyasha lunged at Shippo with anger evident in his face.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted before Inuyasha could harm Shippo. Inuyasha was slammed into the ground.

Shippo laughed sadistically while clutching the Shikon jewel. "I win." Shippo said maliciously before looking down at the prized jewel. "I wish I was the…" He paused dramatically and before anyone could stop him, he continued. "…Strongest demon that ever existed."

"NOOO!" Inuyasha and the others yelled, almost in unison.

The Shikon jewel glowed and the bright light increased until everyone had to close his or her eyes in pain. The glow died down and the Shikon jewel vanished. Shippo's body emanated a soft pink glow. Slowly his body grew until it gave the appearance of someone in the 16-19-age range. His hair grew longer until it reached his waist, tied back by a black ribbon. The clothes changed to fit his larger size. Instead of the normal outfit, he wore only a black vest with pants identical to the pants he wore only a minute ago. It seemed like time had just fast-forwarded for Shippo. This is supposedly the age where he would be strongest. 

"Shippo?" Kagome said softly as she looked up to the older fox demon.

The older version of Shippo first came over to Inuyasha, his tail trailing leisurely behind. "I will experiment with my newfound strength on you first. Payback for all the pain you caused me." His voice had become deep and smooth, unlike his previous high and squeaky voice.

First he slammed his foot onto Inuyasha's head. A grunt of pain came from Inuyasha as his face was buried deeper into the dirt. The foot came off and Inuyasha began to stand up to fight back, but a kick from Shippo came quicker then he had expected. His already weakened body was thrown to a tree with an impressive force. 

"Shippo! Stop!" Kagome screamed as began to run towards Inuyasha.

"Not until I'm satisfied." Shippo replied with his voice indicating annoyance. 

"What's happened to you?" Kagome asked as tears began to sprout from her eyes. It was painful to watch the two she held dear, besides her family, like this.

"This has got to stop. Inuyasha's body can't more of this in his current condition." Miroku shouted with his staff raised. 

"I finally have strength. I could defeat armies with the powers I have gained from that precious jewel. Finally. All my time I've spent with you weaklings, I had to watch out of dangers. I did not even have the power to kill those who murdered my own father. I can kill anyone now, ANYONE!" He said quietly towards himself while smiling sadistically. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, heh I bet I could have killed Naraku all by myself." He said confidently.

"Shippo, please…" Kagome began with her face wet from tears. Shippo turned quickly to face her.

"I want no more from you, wench. I'll spare you for your kindness in my previous version. Go back to your own time. I'll deal with Inuyasha and the others when you're not here." Shippo said while turning towards her.

"I won't let you kill them! You're not Shippo! You're a monster, a cold blooded monster!" Kagome cried out suddenly in a mix of fury and confusion. She refused to believe it.

"I am the one and only Shippo." He stated. His hands came up and scratched her face across the right cheek. Blood seeped out of the thinly cut lines. More tears welled up in her eyes. This couldn't be Shippo at all.

__

Do not attack now. You are still new to this body and must discover your strengths before attacking them. They are experienced in battle, but you are not. You may lose even though you have more raw power compared to them. Flee from your first true fight to survive the rest of the battles. A voice similar to the one before advised him. Shippo began to protest, but that awful feeling of having his heart squeezed by that hand of Death was enough to persuade him.

"You all are lucky. I will spare everyone for now." With a loud pop, he had disappeared from sight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome raced to his side to check for any signs of fatal injuries. His body was limp and close to dying. Blood was smeared onto his now pale face. Blood stained his hair. Blood was everywhere. That last kick was probably what had brought him to this point. The crack could have been the sound of his vertebrae breaking or something! "Wake up Inuyasha!"

Miroku kneeled down on the other side and checked his pulse. His heart was barely working. "He's dying. Only a miracle could save him now." His words brought only more tears of fear and sadness to her eyes.

Nearby Sesshomaru watched the events of this happening. Rin moved noisely nearby, trying to get closer to the commotion. "Rin, stay silent." He commanded softly. Rin automatically froze in the midst of her movements with a hand keeping her mouth shut.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is going on?" Jaken said from behind, unable to see the events taking place.

"Inuyasha is on the brink of death." Sesshomaru said softly.

"What are you going to do, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"We will see." His eyes looking down at where the sword, Tenseiga, was.

****

AN: Sorry if this seemed a little rushed. I might edit this to make it flow more smoothly and slowly.


End file.
